homeandawayfandomcom-20200223-history
Bianca Scott
Bianca Scott is the former school principal of Summer Bay and the older daughter of Joanna Scott. She's the older half-sister of April Scott and Charlie Buckton's former best friend. She's also the ex-girlfriend of Adam Sharpe and the ex-fiancee of Prince Vittoro Seca. She's the ex-wife of Liam Murphy and the wife of Heath Braxton. She's the mother of Heath's son Rocco Scott-Braxton and the stepmother of Heath's children, Darcy Callahan and Harley Lockwood-Braxton. She's also the closest friend of Irene Roberts. Storylines Bianca arrives in Summer Bay to start working at the school as their new language teacher. Bianca had run away from her fiancé Vittorio, an Italian Prince, after discovering he had been unfaithful. Bianca starts to flirt with fellow teacher Liam and they develop an attraction. Bianca has a burst pipe in her new home and argues with her landlord. Speaking in Italian, she threatens to burn the property down, but the landlord understands and evicts her. Gina Austin lets Bianca and April move in with her, however, she soon becomes annoyed with Bianca who refuses to get along with John Palmer. After Gina asks them to leave they move in with Irene Roberts. Bianca discovers that Ruby Buckton is in love with Liam. Bianca warns Liam to stop spending time with Ruby. She tells Ruby to get over her crush and informs her mother, Charlie Buckton about her behaviour. Bianca slaps Liam after he insults her and Gina forces them to work in the library together. Bianca starts to receive text messages from Vittorio and she admits that she still loves him, even though she goes on a date with Liam. Vittorio arrives in Summer Bay and though she is angry at first, Bianca gives into her feelings and kisses him. Liam sees the kiss and leaves town. Vittorio arranges a press conference and reveals he is in town to win Bianca back. Bianca tells Vittorio that she does not want Liam any more and Bianca accepts Vittorio's proposal of marriage. Liam's friend, Romeo Smith, criticises her for forgetting about Liam. Vittorio tells Bianca that he is going back to Italy, but he changes his mind. Liam leaves a message for Bianca, asking her to get in touch if she is still interested. She does not, but sits listening to the call. When Liam returns, he develops a rivalry with Vittorio. Liam and Bianca kiss and he confesses his love for her. Bianca decides to stay with Vittorio and carries on with the wedding arrangements. However, the encounter causes Bianca to become confused about what she wants. During her wedding, Bianca makes it to the altar, but halfway through her vows, she tells Vittorio she cannot marry him. She runs into Liam's arms and they ride off on his motorbike. Upon their return, Bianca and Liam move into an outdoor home. They have sex every day, until Liam becomes worn out and decides to concentrate on his music. Bianca thinks he has lost interest in her, but he soon convinces her otherwise. Bianca starts to tire of not having a proper home to live in and when she electrocutes herself, she moves back in with Irene. Liam starts taking drugs again and Bianca tries to help him. When Liam loses his job, Bianca tells him she will only stand by him if he kicks his habit. When he does not, she breaks up with him. Liam checks into rehab and Bianca changes her mind, but Liam refuses to speak to her until he recovers. Bianca goes to the B&S Ball and is raped. Bianca refuses to talk about her ordeal despite Irene and April's attempts to help. Liam returns and supports Bianca, but she still cannot open up. Bianca sees her attacker, Dean O'Mara, and he runs her over. Liam tracks Dean down and he is arrested. Bianca and Liam break up, but Bianca is jealous when she sees him having sex with Gypsy Nash. Gypsy later tells Bianca that Liam is not over her. Charlie and Bianca decide to stay in a cabin in the country. Darryl Braxton and his brother, Heath join them and Heath has sex with Bianca. As they are returning home, Brax and Charlie crash into Liam, who comes off his motorbike. Bianca stays by Liam's side while he recovers in the hospital. She and Heath tell the police they were in the car that hit Liam, to protect Brax and Charlie. Bianca rejects Heath and she convinces Liam that Charlie and Brax were not in the car. Bianca's friendship with Charlie deteriorates as a result of the deception. Bianca asks Liam to move in when he is discharged from hospital. Bianca offers to lend him some money to buy a car, but she is displeased when he purchases a motorbike instead. Liam is furious with Bianca when he learns the truth about his accident and he moves back to the caravan park. However, the couple reunite and Liam proposes to Bianca, who accepts. Bianca is shocked to find out that April has been seeing Heath and warns her sister to stay away from him. Bianca is late to her wedding, when she tries to talk to Heath about April and they are chased by a paparazzo. Upon her return from her honeymoon, Bianca discovers that she is pregnant. Heath asks her is the baby is his, but she says no. However, at her scan she finds out the baby is further along than she thought. Bianca and Liam try to keep the news from Heath, but April tells him the baby is his. Bianca and Liam decide to leave the Bay, but Liam realises that it is not what Bianca wants and he ends their marriage. Bianca develops Pre-eclampsia and is admitted to hospital. Sid Walker (Robert Mammone) tells her and Heath that the baby will have to be born early. Shortly before she goes into theatre, Bianca has a seizure and the doctors perform a caesarean section. When Bianca wakes up, she believes her baby has died, despite Heath taking her to meet their son. Sid then diagnoses her with postnatal psychosis. Bianca leaves to find Liam, forcing Sid to sedate her to get her back to the hospital. When Bianca comes round, she cannot remember the past few days and finally acknowledges the existence of her son. The baby has a fit and has to have a blood transfusion. Bianca and Heath decide to name their son Rocco. When Rocco is allowed home, Bianca and Heath decide to move into Irene's together, which makes Heath's daughter, Darcy Callahan, feel left out. Bianca returns to work part-time, while Heath looks after Rocco. Rocco falls ill with meningitis, but recovers. The family move into the Braxton house and Bianca clashes with Heath's mother, Cheryl Braxton. When Bianca goes to wake Rocco up for a feed, she finds he has died from cot death. Both Heath and Bianca struggle to come to terms with Rocco's death. Bianca breaks up with Heath and begins self-destructing. She begins taking drugs, which are supplied by Adam Sharpe. Bianca has sex with Adam, moves into his place and begins partying. April manages to make Bianca realise what she is doing and Bianca stops. Adam orders Heath to be killed, but he is found in time. Bianca visits Heath in hospital and they reunite. Heath proposes and Bianca initially refuses, but changes her mind and proposes to him. Bianca supports Heath when Darcy's grandmother, Connie Callahan refuses to give him access to her. Bianca becomes acting principal of the high school when Gina dies. Bianca is demoted when she defies the department to make a statement about Zac MacGuire, who was being accused of sexual harassment by Holly Chapman. However, a protest by the students sees Bianca reinstated as principal. Bianca becomes attracted to Zac, who also has feelings for her. Bianca tells Heath that they should postpone the wedding. Feeling he might be to blame, Zac apologises and Bianca realises how much she loves Heath. During their wedding, Heath takes Bianca aside and confesses to cheating on her. Bianca punches Heath and declares their relationship is over. However, realising the part she played in Heath's betrayal, Bianca stops him from leaving town and they get back together. They marry the following day. Despite her initial concerns, Heath manages to convince Bianca to merge Summer Bay High and Mangrove River High when Mangrove River is burnt down in a mysterious accident. However, Bianca clashes with Mangrove River's principal, the prickly Jade Montgomery, who is put out when she discovers that Bianca will become the principal of both schools during the merger. Montgomery also has a vendetta against Heath, one of her old students, and believes Bianca will not be able to control the Mangrove River students. On the first day of the merger, Bianca's office is trashed by rebellious student Matt Page. When Bianca learns that Heath fathered a child when he had a one-night stand with Jess Lockwood, she struggles to accept his son, Harley. After Jess dies from Stage 4 cancer, Heath gets custody of his son. Bianca struggles to bond with Harley and snatches Rocco's old teddy bear back when Heath uses it to cheer Harley up. Bianca moves into Leah Patterson-Baker's and asks Heath to bring Harley to her when the Braxtons are being targeted by someone. When Harley cries, Nate Cooper convinces Bianca to hold him. She finally bonds with her stepson and accepts him, knowing that Harley will never replace Rocco. Bianca asks for a transfer to a different school after Heath asks for a divorce. However, after they reconcile she attempts to revoke the request, but learns it has already been approved. Heath confronts her about it after he accidentally finds the transfer request. He tells Bianca that she should go for a new start and he will follow her soon. Bianca then leaves Summer Bay for her new job in Sydney. She returns a few weeks later to accompany Heath and the children to the city. Two years later, Bianca comes to the Bay for a visit and she spends the day catching up with Nate and befriended with Tori Morgan, who thought Bianca was Nate's ex, but Nate assume that he and Bianca are just friends. She later admits to Irene that she and Heath are having marital problems, as Heath is keeping things from her and she feels lonely. Bianca noticed that Nate has a thing for Tori and convince him to win Tori over. Heath admits that he killed Trevor Gunno, the prisoner who tried to kill Brax. Bianca was angry at Heath for not telling her and Darcy tells her and Heath to stop fighting as it hurts her and Harley. Cheryl confronts Bianca about her marriage to Heath. Bianca tells Heath that she wants a divorce and Heath gets into a car accident, but recovers. Bianca learns that she's pregnant with her second child and she and Heath have a heated conversation and Darcy overheard, mistook for them getting a divorce. Bianca and Heath tells her that they're not getting a divorce and told her that Bianca is pregnant. That same day, Bianca, Heath and the children depart the Bay once more and return to the city. Scott, Bianca Category:Female